Love and Hate
by Chubbyhippos
Summary: Austin and Ally hate each others guts. Like seriously! But what will happen when Austin starts to have feelings for the brunette? Will she feel the same way? Contains romance, humor, and drama! Rated t because i don't really know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story so enjoy! More chapters to come!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize in this chapter!**

Austin pov

I walked through the doors of Marino High School, wearing a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and my favorite red basketball sneakers. All the girls were staring as I walked by them. They all loved me. Well, except one small brunette.

Ally pov

Me and Austin have always shared a hatred for each other since the second grade, when he pushed me off the monkey bars at recess. Ever since then we always tease and push each other around. I saw him walking towards me, smirking. "Sup shortie?" The boy teased. I cringed at the name I've always hated.

"Nothing much blondie" I smirked, gripping my beloved book tighter.

"Whatcha got there sweetie?" He asked gesturing toward my song book, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Don't even think about it Moon!" I warned him with a glare. Before I could stop him, his huge hands grabbed the book and he ran into the boy's bathroom. I definitely didn't want to go in there. But I had to! I bust through the door, checking under the stalls. I saw two feet in the second stall. "Give me back my book!" I screamed while banging on the stall. To my surprise, the stall opened but Austin wasn't in it. It was Dallas. "Uhhhh… s-s-sorry." I stammered. I have a massive crush on Dallas and this was NOT helping! He gave me a weird look and, blushing, I ran through the door. "AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" I screeched! Everyone stared and snickered at my tomato red face and Austin's embarrassing middle name. That was when I spotted a mob of messy blonde hair hiding behind the janitor's cart.


	2. feelings and eyes

**Sorry for the wait but I've been really busy!**

**Anyways, I appreciate positive criticism but I will write my stories how I want. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything thing else you may recognize! **

Austin pov

Darn she used my middle name! Why did I ever tell that girl!? Well we used to be best friends until I tripped her. I don't understand why she was so upset but from then on, we have always been fighting. I saw her marching towards me, a furious look on her face. Her cheeks were redder than my favorite sneakers. She pushed the janitors cart to the side, revealing my hiding spot.

"Give me my book" Ally growled in a low tone.

"I don't have your book." I protested

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"YES, you do"

"NO, I don't"

She growled, snatched the book from behind my back and turned away, her pink floral pattern dress twirling.

Gosh she really loves that book. One day I will read it, mark my word.

Ally pov

I despise Austin. He gets on my nerves my doing the simplest things to annoy me. I don't understand how he does it. How was I ever that blonde headed freak's best friend? I hugged my precious book to my chest. I will never let him read my book.

"I wonder what's in that book of yours honey…."

I spun around to see Austin smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my locker.

He grabbed me by the shoulders, spun me back around and looked into my eyes. He looked like he was going to say something but didn't.

Austin pov

I never noticed how pretty Ally's eyes are. They're like big brown cow eyes. I continued to stare into them but she gave me a weird look after a while. Get a hold of yourself Austin! You hate this girl and she hates you. I let go of her shoulders. She bit her bottom lip, not sure what to say.

"Sorry…." I mumbled and scratched the back of my neck.

She stood on her tiptoes "You're cute Blondie" She whispered, her lips brushing up against my ear. She walked away, leaving me feeling tingly throughout my whole body.

Why was she making me feel like this?

I chose to ignore it and walked to English class.

**:0 What's gonna happen next? 10 reviews for the next chapter!**


	3. Ally I love you

**Hey guys! I decided to put up chapter 3 even though I didn't get 10 reviews. Well here it is! I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize! **

Ally POV

I walked into homeroom wearing a pink skirt, yellow tank top, a jean jacket, and my favorite brown ankle boots. I chose the seat next to my best friend, Trish, in the second row. Any other day I would have picked the chair that was front and center, but Trish asked me to sit with her today.

I saw the blonde jock walk through the doorway wearing a white tee, black skinny jeans, and white high tops. Austin and me have the same schedule, so I wasn't surprised to see him.

I rolled my eyes as the blonde smirked at Cassidy, the "popular" girl. Cassidy winked back, trying to look sexy and cool, but honestly she just looked like an idiot with something in her eye.

I groaned as Austin chose the desk right next to me. Must I interact with this stuck up jerk?

He smirked pleasingly at my annoyance and put his arm around the back of my plastic chair. On the other side of me, Trish snickered.

Austin POV

I got the tingly feeling again when Ally picked up my hand with two fingers and dropped it on the desk in front of me. It felt wonderful, like how I feel when I'm performing my favorite song on stage in front of a crowd of screaming fans. I loved it. But no, I can't like Ally…. I'm the cool popular boy and she's the socially awkward geek with sparkling eyes and beautiful brown hair and cute little dresses with flowers on them and… Whoa there! No, she's just non-social and weird. That's it. No matter how amazing she makes me feel.

"I hate you Ally." I whispered in her ear.

"Hate you too Austin." The cow-eyed brunette whispered back.

The bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom. I had free period so I told my best friend, Dez, to meet me at Mini's.

I jogged to the small restaurant, picked a table, and sat down.

A tall ginger with freckles around his nose approached Mini's. He looked like a goof, wearing a green tee with a rooster printed on, yellow and red plaid pants, and big red clown shoes. I waved him down and he sat across from me.

"What up!" I finished our handshake.

"So what's up?" the goof asked me.

"This may sound weird but don't tell ANYONE!" I lowered my voice.

The ginger took a whole ham out of his backpack. I chose to ignore that.

"Go onnn…" Dez urged.

"I like Ally Dawson" I muttered.

His eyes were wide and looking at something behind me.

Ally POV

Trish and I had free period so we went to Mini's. I walked with her by my side, listening to her blabbing about her new job at the cell phone accessories cart. Then she changed the subject.

"You and Austin would make a good couple." The Latino confirmed.

"Umm.. And what makes you say that? The whole school knows we absolutely hate each other's guts!"

"Well first off he's totally gorgeous! Second, it's completely meant to be. Austin and Ally, Austin and Ally Moon!" I gagged at the thought of it.

"Come on let's just Order!" I protested.

While we were ordering I heard a low masculine voice saying "I like Ally Dawson"

Surprised, I spun around to see Austin sitting across from an idiot called Dez.

"WHAT?!" I screeched. Austin likes me?! Or did Dez say that? I'm so confused.

"Umm…I didn't mean you Ally Dawson.. I meant Ally uh Pawson. Yeah.. Ally Pawson.." Austin stuttered.

I rolled my eyes. I could tell he liked me. But why?

Austin POV

How could I be so careless!? I should have seen Ally there in the first place. I smiled awkwardly as a blush crept up my face. Ally took me by the wrist and dragged me to the fountain.

"How could you not tell me this?!" Ally asked softly.

"Well we kind of hate each other.." I said still blushing.

"It's still okay to tell me though."

"What are you going to do?" I let her think my question over for a while.

"Give me today to think. I'll get back to you tomorrow." Ally concluded.

I nodded my head and she sped walked back to Trish. I laughed at her.

Ally POV

I can't believe Austin likes me! I'm not sure I like him like that though. Actually, I'm not sure I like him at all.. He's really stubborn and rude but really cute and has a soft side.. Ugh I can't decide.

"What are you going to do?" Trish rudely interrupted my thoughts.

"I have no idea! Help Trish!" I wined

"Well its simple. Do you like Austin or not?" She reasoned

I sighed. "I have to go to geography. Bye Trish!"

She waved and walked to her locker.

I walked into Geography and there was only one seat left. Guess who it was next to. Bingo! Austin Monica Moon.

We both groaned and I sat down.

Mrs. Gregory, the Geography teacher, handed us all a map of the United States and told us to label all the states, cities, capitols and stuff.

I tried to concentrate on my work but I could feel someone staring at me. I stared back at Austin and he blushed.

I must say, the blond is quite cute when he blushes.

I continued to stare at him, strangely not able to stop.

I looked down to see his huge, warm hand on my thigh.

I glared at him and he gave his famous puppy dogface.

This was going to be a long hour.

**Hope you all liked it! Next chapter coming soon and it WILL be longer.**


End file.
